<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Luke the guardian angel? by Cartoon_nerd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203129">Luke the guardian angel?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cartoon_nerd/pseuds/Cartoon_nerd'>Cartoon_nerd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Both characters are the same age, Childhood Friends, Comedy, Don't murder me plz, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fun, Help, I'm dying, Light Angst, Luke gets himself a friend, No Pedophilia, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Too bad she's literally a Pandora's box of trouble, childhood crush, no beta we die like men, spelling sucks, they're babies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:55:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cartoon_nerd/pseuds/Cartoon_nerd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke finds his world turned upside down after he manages to accidentally befriend a yound demon girl about his age. She's energetic and troublesome- and yet somehow Luke finds himself not actually minding this demon too much.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luke (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) &amp; Original Character(s), Luke (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) &amp; Reader, Luke (Shalll We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Luke makes a friend?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wow, this turned out alot longer then I expected 😅 I'll try to update again as soon as I can but classes have me crazy busy lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"This is bad.." Luke thought to himself as he was all curled up behind an abandoned building in a demon neighborhood he wasn't supposed to be at.</p><p>-</p><p>The day has started off just like any normal day it seemed. It started out at Purgatory hall, where Solomon had tried his hand at cooking once more and managed to burn orange juice. Luke cringed every time Solomon stepped into the kitchen, but he had really managed to outdo himself with that one.. </p><p>Simeon luckily saved it by just cooking something else that morning, but Solomon had already stained half of the pots and pans in the kitchen to the point of which they would most certainly need to be replaced. Luke let out a quiet huff of annoyance. "I use those to bake you know..." he subtly complained, glancing over to Solomon with a somewhat agitated flair that didn't go unnoticed by Simeon.</p><p>"Now now Luke, there's no need to be mad. Solomon didn't mean to damage any of the pans, and later today we can go out and replace them. No harm done." As the older angel spoke, Solomon had a smug grin on his face wich only upset Luke further. Still, he practiced patience, thinking that by tomorrow he'd be able to go about his favorite hobby without issue.</p><p>He was a bit peeved for the rest of the day, but his emotions never grew past slight annoyance. Not until it came time to actually go out and get the new cooking supplies.</p><p>Solomon tagged along, seing as he had been the one to ruin half the kitchen in thw first place. Simeon made him promise to be on his best behavior, but even he knew that wasn't going to last long. </p><p>Solomon had to stick close by the angels at most times, because despite being a very powerful human, he was still a human and the exchange program was always extra protective of him. The shops seemed to be uncomfortably crowded today, so Luke had to stay right on Simeon's heals the entire time. It made him so nervous... he looked up at all the demons around them.</p><p>They terrified him, though he wouldn't speak a word about it. His hatred of demons was rooted in fear. He stumbled slightly, tripping over his own feet as he faltered to keep up with Simeon's pace. "H-Hey, slow down! My legs aren't as long as yours.." Luke complained, trying to catch up with the pace.</p><p>"Oh, I'm sorry Luke, I'll slow down for a bit." Simeon replied, a kind smile on his face. Solomon glanced around, finding this place to be evermore fascinating the longer he stayed here. He'd already been around quite a while, but that was only further testimonial to how odd Devildom came off to a mortal.</p><p>Luke mumbled something that resembled an "It's okay.." and continued on. He was getting more use to being down here.. he still wasn't quite there yet though. The atmosphere always made him feel even smaller then he already was.</p><p>Simeon held true to his word, slowing down for Luke's sake, but soon they were faced with a bit of a different issue. There seemed to be alot of low level demons about, and while it was unpleasant, Luke knew Simeon would easily protect him. What made things difficult is they all seemes to be fairly big and they all seemed to go by in crowds. One moment Luke would be walking relatively normally, and the next moment he was holding onto Simeon or Solomon for dear life. Overall, this did nothing to calm Luke's nerves.</p><p>In one particular wave of demons, Luke accidentally lost grip of Simeon's wrist, causing him to slip away from the two people that were supposed to be protecting him. There was a fleeting moment of intense panic that Luke could feel go up his spine.</p><p>What was he supposed to do in that moment? He had thought over it before coming to Devildom, but the millisecond it actually happened every cognitive thought imedently evacuated itself from his head. Could he just run back to the group? No, the crowd had already swept him too far away to do that without facing resistance. Was he ment to scream? He should probably scream... He tried to- but it already seemed to be too late. He couldn't even see Simeon at this point, and the last glimpse of Solomon's white hair was gone in an instant.</p><p>By the time he had finally got himself to a stop, he was completely lost. Nothing around him was recognizable, not one building nor one person. He wanted to cry, and he was about to before he got worried that a demon would see his fear and try to eat him. He quickly went through as many ideas as possible in his head before he thought of one that just might work.</p><p>Gathering up all his bravery, he took a deep breath, focused on not crying, and then ran to a less crowded area as quickly as possible before they had time to sence his fear. He darted behind a building near the edge of the square, praying that somehow no demon had spotted an angel in all white running about in the streets.</p><p>The area he had run into luckily appeared to be totally vacant. He breathed a sigh of relief, a bit of his intense fear leaving his body in that moment. He could still hear echoes of the busy area he'd just left, making ot a bit hard to think.</p><p>The most logical thing to do, in his opinion atleast, was walk to the other side of the small vacant area so that he could think of a way to get back to Simeon and Soloman. The floors of this spot seemed to be filled in exclusively with concrete and gravel, cans and wrappers littering the floor every now and again. It was surrounded on all sides by the backs of building, only a few alleyways providing a way of entrance. </p><p>Other then a couple construed items and one large abandoned box, the area seemed vacant. It was excitingly clear that most of the surrounding buildings must have been abandoned.</p><p>Luke shuffled across the way, glancing around a bit paranoid. There was a concrete area that looked like it hadn't been touched in a decade, long dead plants growing between it's cracks. Still, it seemed at the very least to be the cleanest and quietest place to sit for a while.</p><p>He sat down, his back against the building and his knees pulled up to his chest. There was an empty carboard box on the same concrete, something that must have been once used to hold something like a washing machine or a dryer judging by it's size. Luke sat next to it just in case he would be here a while and needed somewhere to take a nap. He was already exhausted from this outing...</p><p>He considered the situation he was in.. Hounestly, describing it in his mind made it sound like he was in a nightmare.<br/>
He was stuck in an enclosed space surround by demons and nobody was around to help him.<br/>
All he knew is that he needed to find a way out of this.</p><p>A sudden noise broke him from his brainstorming. His head shot up to one of the alleyways that lead to his enclosed area, pupils imedently shrinking and hands beginning to shake. Someone had kicked one of the empty soda cans that had been littered about the abandoned area. The unidentified figure's shadow was projected onto the back of the building by a flickering street night. In that momment Luke had never been more sure that he was in hell.</p><p>He panicked silently, wanting to scream but not saying a word. He frantically looked around for somewhere to hide, and figured that the cardboard box was literally his only hope. It was luckily big enough to fit inside, though it wasn't comfortable. Luke knew this was the most obvious hiding spot ever, so as he closed the top of the box from the inside he prayed that the demon who had come here would just leave him be.</p><p>-</p><p>Luke had no idea of what was happening outside of the claustrophobic cardboard walls he hid himself in.<br/>
Each sound made from the outside world felt like a personal attack on his sences. He wrapped his arms around himself, feeling himself beginning to tremble. He desperately prayed that none of his trembling could be heard, but before he even had time to finish the prayer, someone opened his box.</p><p>Luke was temporarily blinded by fear and adrenaline, his eyes shooting up so suddenly that he could only see the outline of the figure above him.<br/>
The figure was hard to focus on, but one trait that Luke caught onto imedently was that the mystery person had horns.</p><p>Admittedly, they were rather small horns, so small infact that for a split second Luke thought them to be part of the figures hair. That mattered very little though, as Luke now knew for sure that this was a demon.</p><p>He immediately jolted out of the box, breaking one of it's sides as he clumsily stumbled out with panic. He fell onto the concrete and desperately began to scoot himself back, shutting his eyes tight out of fear. "G-Get back demon! I'm warning you..."<br/>
Luke knew that he could do very little during a demon attack, but hoped the demon bought his bluff.</p><p>Unexpectedly, Luke heard a laugh in response. A child's laugh to be more specific. He slowly openeded back up his eyes and saw a young demon girl standing before him, one that actually looked to be about his age.</p><p>Her skin was so pale that it could've easily been mistaken for a odd shade of white at first glance. Her hair was a raven black, cut very short, and extremely curly. Perhaps curly wasn't the right word to describe it, though it was a bit curly, it was far more fluffy then anything else. Two dark black, tiny horns poked out from the fluffy bed headed mess. </p><p>She wore a white short-sleeved turtleneck that appeared to be very soft just like the rest of her outfit. Over it, so wore black overalls with a small white pocket expertly hand-sewn into the front of it. Her overalls were also shorts, stopping a bit above her knee, just like Luke's did.<br/>
On her back appeared to be an old backpack of faded black. Luke couldn't see all of it from where he was sitting but there was no denying that this simple backpack had been around for a while.<br/>
She had what humans commonly described as "church shoes" and simple frilly white socks on her feet. The only color in her appearance were a few bandaids haphazardly put over seemingly random parts of her legs and arms.</p><p>She had a classic style demon tail perked up slightly out of curiosity, but what surprised Luke the most about this demon experience was her expression.<br/>
She had charcoal black eyes that looked far too kind and playful to delong to any demon. A slightly lopsided smirk sat on her face as she looked down to Luke with an expression of amusement clearly present.</p><p>Luke stammered through his words, unprepared of what to do in this situation. She looked awfully soft for a demon.. but that didn't mean that she could be trusted. "W- W- What are you doing here?!" Luke suddenly asked, doing a rather poor job of masking the fear in his voice.</p><p>"I don't know." The girl responded. Her voice playful and childish, as what was expected. "I saw you running back here, thought it would be fun." She admitted hounestly, adjusting the strap of her backpack slightly. She let out another giggle "Did you get stuck in a cardboard box?"</p><p>Luke tilted his head slightly, his confusion becoming now just as present as his fear. Was this some sort of game? Was the girl just wanting to talk to someone her own age before she inevitably killed him?</p><p>"What- N-No, I w-wasn't stuck.." Luke said as he backed himself further away. He felt his back hit the wall of one of the buildings once more and ge nearly froze on the spot. "W-What do you want d-demon?!" Luke snapped defensively. "If you try anything- S-Simeon will come here and- And you'll be sorry!" His voice shook as his body trembled.</p><p>The young demon girl slumped her shoulders slightly, her goofy smile seeming to falter quite a bit. She paused for a moment, her tail lazily wagging against the floor before her entire being seemed to perk up a bit as she asked "Who's Simeon?" </p><p>Luke sighed under his breath at the girls persistence. He couldn't tell if she was calling his bluff or if she was just genuinely curious, but he knew that demons couldn't be trusted.</p><p>"He's an angel and he's going to protect me!" Was the only answer Luke offered up, straining his voice a bit not to stutter despite his fear. The girl at first responded with a simple "Oh, there's another angel down here?" Which Luke gave no response to. For a moment, he thought that she would get board and walk away, but instead he was met with the question "Well why isn't he with you?"</p><p>Luke thought it would be stupid to respond hounestly, only making it easier for the demon to take advantage of his weaknesses. "He'll be here!" Luke responded defensively, his body tensing up once more.</p><p>The girl narrowed her eyes at Luke briefly, her eyes searching his face as if she were trying to read a book. She glanced back to the alleyway that lead her here, the echoes of the nearby bustling street still audible, but mostly ignored. Suddenly her demon tail perked up and her eyes widened slightly as she looked back to Luke "Did you get lost?"</p><p>The color imedently drained from his face. Was it really so obvious that this random demon had figured it out in less then ten minutes of conversation?! "I- n-no- I'm not-" he stammered through his words, unable to get out a complete thought out coherently.</p><p>The girl let him go on with this for about thirty seconds before startling him once again by sitting down next to him. She took her backpack off, sitting it in her lap, and casually looking to Luke's fear stricken face as if it wasn't a big deal.</p><p>"That's okay, I'm lost too." She explained, a gentle smile on her face. It was only now that Luke noticed how the girl seemed to be just as short as he was, making her slightly less intimidating despite her status as a demon. Luke stuttered out something that resembled "What do you mean?"</p><p>"I got myself lost too. I'm not quite sure where I'm going or where I'm lost from, but right now I'm lost." She unzipped her old backpack, beginning to shuffle through it. "We can be lost here for a while before Simon finds you."</p><p>"Simeon." Luke corrected, forgetting the situation for a moment as he tried to think through what the girl just said and make sence of it.</p><p>"Oh. Angel names are weird." The girl responded, finally pulling out a pack of juiceboxes from her bag and setting it between them. "My name is Pandora."</p><p>"Hey, angel names aren't weird!" Luke protested. Admittedly, "Pandora" was actually one of the more tame demon names he had heard in a while. Something about it almost seemed familiar in a strange way, though he was quite sure that he had never met this girl before in his existence.</p><p>"Oh yeah?" Pandora asked, setting her still open backpack from her lap to the other side of her. "What's your name then?"</p><p>"My name is Luke but-" He responded, catching himself a bit too late. He immediately stopped talking after that, worried that he would accidentally end up revealing even more to this demon. He tried to move even closer against the corner he was up against as an attempt to get more distance between the two of them.</p><p>Pandora didn't seem phased. She picked up two of the juice boxes from the pack of six she had taken from her backpack and stuck a straw in one, taking a sip before looking back over to the angel besides her.</p><p>"Luke. Hmm, for some reason I thought your name would start with a C." She commented. "W-Why is that?" Luke asked, defensive once more.<br/>
"I don't know. You just look like the type." </p><p>Luke was now convinced that this girl was completely insane. Why else would a demon be acting like this? She was so strange in her behavior, that if it weren't for her horns and tail he would question if she was a demon at all. It wasn't even that it was weird a presumably low level demon was acting this way, it was the fact she was acting so.. weird.</p><p>He watched as she took another sip from her juice box, before picking up the unopened one and stretching out her arm to offer it to him. "You want one? It's apple juice." She asked. Luke snapped at her a bit, replying "No-! I don't need anything from you.."</p><p>The girl simply giggled in response. Perhaps it was how quickly Luke had given his denial, or his jumpy tone, but she found something about it amusing. "Suit yourself." She said, still chuckling a bit as she gently set the unopened juicebox back down.</p><p>Luke huffed quietly, crossing his arms. What was so funny in the first place? He hated when people acted like that, it made him feel like a child! Though, technically, she was about the same age as him so he really shouldn't have been offended... but he was!</p><p>Pandora's tail waved from side to side upon the ground. Almost like a playful cat looking for attention. After what felt like a millennial of tense silence, Luke finally gathered up the courage to speak to Pandora. "Could you transform out of your demon form... please?"</p><p>Pandora tilted her head slightly, a puzzled look on her face. She simply asked "Why?" In a curious, casual tone. She had finished her first juicebox by this point, moving onto the next one, and yet leaving the one ment for Luke out on the concrete.</p><p>"W- Well... I don't like it." Luke responded, fidgeting in his spot, nervously glancing to see if there were any signs of anger on the girl's face. There was no anger presented in Pandora's appearance, only the same persisting confusion. Once again, she asked Luke why.</p><p>"Uh- Well- I-" there was no way in hell he was admitting it scared him. It may had been painfully obvious, but that still didn't mean he had to recognize it. "It just makes me uncomfortable okay! And... if I have to be here for a while.. I'd prefer you just have your normal form on."</p><p>Normally, demons only showed their demonic form on special occasions or whenever they were angry, wich made Luke even more on edge as to why this seemingly calm and giggly demon had such a form out to begin with. Pandora thought it over for a moment before she shrugged "Okay then."</p><p>Her form shifted, making both her horns and her tail dissapear, though strangely she had the exact same clothes she had on before. 'She's probably too young to have picked out an outfit for her demon form yet..' Luke thought to himself.</p><p>Another hour passed, the echoes of the nearby streets slowly dying out, but still unfortunately present enough to make Luke unwilling to go back out. He consistently fidgeted in his seat, bored, anxious, and at this point a bit hungry. Pandora had been fairly quiet, daydreaming for the most part as it was clear Luke didn't want to have a conversation just yet.</p><p>Luke began to worry that Simeon hadn't noticed he was missing at all and had left without him. He worried that he'd have to find his way home and that he might meet another demon. He was broken away from his thoughts with a slight flinch whenever her heard that same childish voice from earlier.</p><p>"Hey Luke," Pandora said, just as pleasant and smiley as she had been before. Luke wanted to tell her to not call him by name, but before he could even think of doing that Pandora offered once more, "Wanna juice box?"</p><p>Luke wanted to object, but in all honesty he did want a juice box. He was getting hungry and maybe getting something in his stomach would help him get rid of that. He timidly nodded, prompting Pandora to hand him the apple juice.</p><p>As Luke put the staw in, he thought to himself "This better not be poisoned.."</p><p>Pandora laughed and it became clear to Luke that he had said that out loud. He got very embarrassed and just drank his apple juice while being slightly pouty, only earning a few more giggles from Pandora.</p><p>As Luke sat there, he tried to get his mind off all his worrying. He glanced over to see that Pandora was rummaging through her bag again. From where he was seated, he could only see glimpses of what was inside. One specific item caught his attention as it was rather shiny.</p><p>Pandora seemes to notice his intrest and pulled the item out of her bag, revealing it to be a key. Luke wondered what that key belonged to. "This is the key to my house." Pandora explained. Luke was unsure of if he had accidentally spoken outloud again or if this demon girl was just very good at guessing things, but either way the response admittedly made Luke intrested.</p><p>"Oh.." Luke first responded, pausing slightly before asking with caution "Well.. Where's your house at? I mean, it's surely getting late by now, shouldn't you be home?" Luke silently prayed she'd take the bate and go home, but her response surprised him.</p><p>"Oh I don't have a home. I haven't lived anywhere for a century now."</p><p>Pandora's tone made it sound as though it wasn't at all a big deal, yet Luke sat there with wide eyes both shocked an confused. </p><p>"You don't live anywhere?"<br/>
"Nope."<br/>
"Then what's the key for?"<br/>
"It's the key to my house, I just need to figure out what my house is gonna be first."</p><p>Luke was now even more convinced he was talking to an insane person. He thought back for a moment and asked her "Wait, is that what you ment when you said you where lost?"<br/>
The girl shrugged "Kinda."</p><p>Luke wanted to ask more, but suddenly from outside the confines of this private area he hears his name. "Luke? Luke where are you?" That was Simeon's voice, no doubt about that.<br/>
"Ah." Pandora said, glancing over to the nearest exit. "I think that's your cue."</p><p>Luke felt a wave if relief was over him. He suddenly stood up, his legs a bit wobbly and numb as they had fallen asleep while he was sitting down. As he began to walk over to the alleyway, he heard Pandora say "Thank you for talking to me."</p><p>As he looked back at her, he saw that she was softly smiling, putting their empty juiceboxes back into her bag. If Luke hadn't known better, he wouldn't have thought she was a demon at all. She glanced back over to him, as their eyes met, she said "I'll see you later then?"</p><p>Without really thinking, Luke responded "Oh, well.. Yeah. I'll see you later." And ran off to go meet up with Simeon and Soloman. He didn't know why he had told her that. Why he had told a demon that. But right now he just wanted to finally be able to return to the purgatory hall and put this day behind him... or so he thought.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Home invasion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Luke's new friend lacks social skills 😬😅</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn't long before they all returned to Purgatory Hall. Luke was tired, as it was past his bed time, and while Simeon's apologizing was appreciated, it was getting a bit redundant. Simeon was the type of guy where you could smack him and he'd apologize to you, so now that he'd actually made a mistake he felt extremely guilty.</p><p>Luke quietly sighed, rubbing his eye with slumped shoulders "It's okay Simeon, I understand..." He repeated one final time as they walked through the doors.<br/>
Solomon spoke up "You had us worried there kid. You should have seen Simeon when he found out you were missing; I thought he was going to drop dead on the spot."</p><p>Luke yawned quietly, complaining in a sleepy, whinny voice "I'm not a kid..." Solomon only let out a quiet chuckle in response.</p><p>"How about you go to bed Luke? You seem rather tired and I think it's best you get some rest." Simeon said, a soothing soft voice making Luke want to agree with him.<br/>
Solomon then added "Yeah, and I'm inviting the demon brothers over for some testing later so if you don't want to be kept up all night you might want to go to bed now."</p><p>Luke tensed up again, glancing defensively to Solomon. What did this guy want anyways? Simeon ofcourse did his best to calm down Luke again, softly scolding Solomon. "Solomon, you shouldn't say things like that. Luke has nothing to worry about and should just try to go to bed and get a good night of rest."</p><p>Luke sighed quietly, acting unbothered "Don't worry, I'd rather be asleep when all those demons show up anyways." He walked to his nesrby bedroom door and politely told the two adults goodnight before shutting the door and locking it with as many locks as he could find.</p><p>Demons? All of them?? Here?!?! Leave it to Solomon to cause trouble like this... He sighed, exhausted by the stress of the day. He didn't even feel like changing into pajamas, his many layers of clothes likely to take too long to change out of. He found himself mumbling a complaint to himself about why he wore so many layers of clothes to begin with.. He kicked his shoes off and walked over to his bed.</p><p>He flopped down on the soft blankets, tossing his hat to the side, and planning to clean up any mess he made tomorrow.</p><p>He curled up, comfortable enough to fall asleep within minutes. He was tucked in safely under his blankets, the locks on his door firmly in place, his shoes laying sprawled out on the floor, his hat tossed in some random direction, and his mind shutting off almost immediately to rest.</p><p>Despite his anxiety about the arriving demons, he hoped to just sleep through it. He felt fairly safe given the fact he knew the demons would be in big trouble if they wished to harm him, either from Simeon, Barbatos, and maybe even Diavolo since he wants this exchange thing to do well. The locks on his door also helped calm his nerves.</p><p>He turned over to plug in his nightlight for extra security before finally drifting off to sleep.</p><p>A few hours passed of Luke having peaceful, uninterrupted sleep, until he was suddenly startled by a crashing sound. He sprung up from his bed and as his eyes readjusted to the world again, it wasn't hard to tell there was something there that didn't belong.</p><p>There was a large air vent at the very top of his wall which stayed closed at all times for obvious reasons. But now, it was quite clear somebody had preyed it open, and that somebody just happened to be a black haired demon girl that had come crashing down onto Luke's bedroom floor. </p><p>"P- Pandora?!" Luke whisper-shouted, slowly remembering the fact he was in the Purgatory hall. He wasn't sure if he wanted to yell or not draw attention to this situation in the slightest incase it made her mad. This was a demon, she could be dangerous! She was breaking in after all.. But on the other hand, despite how much he didn't like her, she hadn't exactly done anything bad yet. He just wanted her to leave, he didn't want anything bad to happen to her.</p><p>Pandora got up, brushing the dust from the vent off of her overalls before looking to Luke with a smile. "Hey Luke!" She responded casually, as if this wasn't an extremely confusing situation.</p><p>She tried to get closer to Luke's bed, but Luke quickly picked up the box of salt he kept by his bed for these situation and threw it at her. Salt doesn't actually keep demons away, but it was enough for her to get the memo and stop.</p><p>Luke stuttered for a minute before asking "W- What are you doing here?!" Still in that whisper-shouty tone. Pandora tilted her head slightly, replying "You said you'd see me later, remember?"</p><p>Luke sighed in frustration, regretting having said that. He had known the moment it left his mouth that it wad a bad idea. "I said later, t-that doesn't mean immediately!" Luke snapped back, before asking "How did you even get in here?"</p><p>"Oh, that was easy!" Pandora replied, reaching out her hand to show Luke the same shiney key from earlier in the day. </p><p>Luke looked at her, tilting his head and squinting his eyes as he waited for a much needed explanation. Pandora clearified "I told you, this is my house key. Once I figure out where my house is, it will be anyways.. But luckily I have plenty of opportunity to do that, because this key can open anything with a lock. Doors, boxes, chests, and apparently vent systems. I got it from a old caretaker, pretty cool huh?"</p><p>Luke staired at Pandora in complete stunned silence for a moment or two. Dear lord, what had he truly gotten himself into? He decided to just completely ignore what Pandora said for the sake of his own sanity, and go onto his next question of "Why do you even want to visit me?!"</p><p>Pandora smiled, placing the shiney key back in her pocket without looking away from Luke. "Because you're my friend." Was the answer she gave him. There wasn't a hint of malice or deception on her face, and her tone was nothing but sweet and genuine.</p><p>"I- I'm your what?!" Luke asked,</p><p>"You're me friend."</p><p>Luke struggled to find a response. He didn't want to be friends with a demon, what would Michael think of him?! "W- W- Why am I your f-friend?" He stuttered out. He probably could have asked a more intelligent question, but he was quite preoccupied by his own panic to get out something better.</p><p>"We drank juice boxes and I like talking to you. That makes us friends." Pandora calmly replied, a soft smile still excitingly present on her face. She glanced around the room, seeing Luke's hat on the floor. She picked it up and handed it to him "I think you dropped your hat."</p><p>Luke stammered "What- No- I left it there-!" He took his hat back, putting it back on his head. "And that's what you consider friendship?!"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>Luke sighed heavily. This girl was persistent, wasn't she? He just wanted her to leave, so did the first thing he could think of and grabbed a nearby cross. Given that he had been allowed to decorate this room, you couldn't go too far without running into some sort of religious symbol. "L-Listen demon, you need to go back!"</p><p>Pandora had a momentary expression of confusion, which quickly turned into one of hurt. She looked from Luke down to her shiney black shoes "Okay.. Would you mind taking me back though?" She asked, a small polite smile coming to her face as she looked back up at Luke. There was a certain disappointment present in her eyes but she didn't speak a word of complaint.</p><p>Luke, more defensive then before asked "Why?" As he suspected this to be some sort of trap or scheme.</p><p>Pandora awkwardly laughed and admitted "I.. kinda forgot where the gate was outside." She rubbed the back of her head, slightly embarrassed but still keeping on a positive attitude.</p><p>Luke held the cross he was holding close to his body, glaring at Pandora defensively before he gave another heavy sigh "Fine, if it'll help get you out of here, I'll show you where the gate is." </p><p>Pandora smiled, "Great!" She thwn began to climb back up to the vent near the top of Luke's room. Luke quickly intervened, whisper yelling "Wait stop- What do you think you're doing?!"</p><p>"Going through the vent. That's how I got here wasn't it?" Pandora said, pausong a moment before continuing "Though I guess you know the way to the door, don't you? We could go that way if you wanna."</p><p>Luke considered it, and was about to agree, but then he figured that there was no way he could just walk out the front door without getting spotted by somebody in the house. He really didn't wish to be questioned about this, and he also didn't want to be teased by the demons even more then he already was.</p><p>"No, no. I guess we're going through the vents..." Luke responded. Well, there's no time like the present to face your fears, right? How many crosses did he need for this? He felt like he needed more crosses..</p><p>Pandora smiled, turning back to the vent and crawling inside. Luke whispered under his breath "I can't believe I'm doing this.. I can't believe I'm doing this.." as he followed. The vent itself was pretty big, big enough to crawl through atleast. Luke stayed behind  Pandora to make sure she wasn't going to attack, and all seemed to be going well before they stepped on something that fell through and the two of them came crashing out.</p><p>Luke landed on his back, leaving it bruised but nothing more. Pandora ended up face planting onto the ground but she landed on a bag of flour so that was okay.</p><p>They seemed to have landed in a storage room, one mainly used for food specifically since it was next to the kitchen. The first thing notable about the room was that it was very cold, and the second thing was that it was very loud. Their collision with the floor, mainly Luke's, caused echoes to go through the room. Luke knew it was only a matter of tine before someone came in here to see what that was about.</p><p>"Huh.. That's weird, this didn't happen earlier." Pandora said, looking up puzzled at the ceiling.</p><p>"Shhh, don't talk so loud, there are other people here! I'm not supposed to be out of bed!" Luke whisper-shouted in response. He then heard echoing footsteps coming closer to the room they were in.</p><p>His heart dropped and his eyes widened. They sounded angry.. this couldn't be good.. "That's got to be a demon.." Luke said to himself. His first thought was to hide, so he obviously went with that. He glanced around as quickly as he could and saw a cabinet he probably could probably fit in.</p><p>He rushed over and hid inside, not even thinking about Pandora right now. He waited quietly as the demon walked into the room. It was Lucifer, comeing to see what disturbance had been caused. </p><p>Luke couldn't see anything from the cabinet, but seeing as Lucifer wasn't yelling about an intruder it seemed as though Pandora had read the room and found her own hiding place. Lucifer's cold, stiff footsteps were easily recognizable. Not unlike a strick principle walking through a hallway durring class. He looked down to the partly broken vent on the floor and sighed heavily.</p><p>The cabinet was cramped and claustrophobic, Luke continuingly shifting uncomfortably as he waited for Lucifer to just go and leave.</p><p>"Great, just great... As if I didn't have enough problems to deal with.." Lucifer could be heard complaining to himself.<br/>
"Mammon! I thought I told you to stop selling the vent bolts!" He yelled, walking back out of the room. The door clicked shut and a small commotion could be heard from the outside in echoing voices.</p><p>Luke fell out of the cabinet and sighed, picking himself up and dusting off his white clothes of any marks. He glanced around, wondering where Pandora could have gone. He turned in circles, looking around for her before he heard a box creek open.</p><p>Pandora came tumbling out of a food crate, dusting herself off before looking over to Luke. "Who was that?" She asked, a curious naivety in her voice.</p><p>Luke looked at her in shock "... You don't know who Lucifer is?" He thought everyone had heard of the demon princes, even lower ranking demons.<br/>
"Oh, that was Lucifer?.. Huh, I guess that makes sence." She commented back, adjusting the strap on her backpack again. </p><p>She looked up to the busted vent, recognizing it was far too high up and unstable to be used as a reasonable exit anymore. "So... I guess you'll be taking me to the front door anyways, huh?"</p><p>Luke blinked twice, having forgotten for a moment what they were doing here to begin with. This definitely did make things more difficult. He put the cross he'd been holding onto into his pocket for safekeeping before responding to Pandora, still fairly unsure of himself.<br/>
"Oh.. I guess I'll have to.. But we have to be careful about this! No one can see that I'm out of my room or that you're here at all, so you'll have to listen to me demon!"</p><p>He put of a bit of false confidence, hoping Pandora would just agree to his plan and do what he said.</p><p>"Alright, that's fair." Pandora responded, much to Luke's relief. "And you can call me Pandora, I like my name, so there's no need to just call me demon."</p><p>Luke couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or not. She sounded genuine but given her species, it made it hard to tell. He chose to ignore it and just say "Well.. Good! Just follow me.."</p><p>Luke crept over to the door and creaked it open just enough to peek through to the kitchen. It was mostly empty, all the echoing conversations coming from other rooms, but two people remained. The twins sat at the kitchen counter, Beel surrounded by food and Belphie asleep, leaning on Beels shoulder. It was clear they weren't leaving any time soon.</p><p>Luke sighed heavily. Pandora noticed and whispered "What's going on?" Luke glanced back at her, explaining "Those two are going to be out there forever. If we wait for them to leave we'll probably end up falling asleep here just to get found out in the morning."</p><p>Pandora stood on her tip toes, looking around Luke to review the situation. "Well that ine guy is asleep, and the other one seems like he's hungry so he might not be too observant.. Maybe if we just stay out of plain sight they won't notice?"</p><p>Luke was about to decline- but hounestly what other choices did they have? He glanced around, looking for a good way to sneak around before he seemed to have spotted out a path. "Just follow me.." he put his hand back in his pocket and clutched onto his cross for security before taking a step into the room, ducking behind a counter that sectioned off a bit of the kitchen. There were still burn marks on the wall from the previous morning.</p><p>Luke looked behind himself and sure enough, Pandora was quick to follow. She held onto the straps of her backpack as she walked, keeping it a bit closer to her body then before. Luke wondered for a moment if it was helping her feel more secure the way his cross did.. but he expelled that thought from his mind as soon as it came. She was a lower ranked demon, he couldn't her as someone that similar to him.</p><p>He glanced back forward, more confident Pandora would be following him as he made his way around, closer to the exit. As he did though, he accidentally bumped into the counter, causing a melted pot to fall off of the counter and land with a thud.</p><p>Luke's heart practically stopped. He went oale as a ghost and completely froze, unsure of what the proper reaction to this would be in this situation. He just stood still and tried to get a coherent thought thought his mind.</p><p>This obviously alerted Beel, who looked like he was about to set down the bag of chips he was currently eating to to see what had made that sound, was about to get up when something else distracted him.<br/>
"Uhg.. what time is it..?" Belphie groggily asked.</p><p>Beel looked to Belphie, it clear from his expression that he felt a bit bad that something had woken up his brother. He seemed to be distracted enough when he began to explain the situation, so without a second thought Pandora grabbed Luke by the hand and sprinted to the next room.</p><p>When in the next room, they could hear Beel and Belphie continue to talk, so it was east to guess that they hadn't been spotted. Luke was a bit disoriented from fear and couldn't exactly tell what had happened, but when he looked around what appeared to be their empty common room, he recognized that they must have made it.</p><p>He breathed a quiet sigh of relief before glancing over to Pandora. He didn't really know what to say. Was he supposed to thank her, were they just supposed to move on? He wasn't sure... But now that he'd been looking at her she was surely expecting something from him.</p><p>"... Thanks.." Luke awkwardly mumbled, just quiet enough to where he thought she might've not heard him, but she did. She giggled and responded "No problem. Where are we now?"</p><p>Luke was very thankful she changed the subject. "Well right now we're in the commen room, we only need to get through one more room before we get to the door and-" Then he heard voices getting closer. Shoot. He quickly glanced around, and the only place that seemed reasonable to hide was under the couch, so there he went. </p><p>Unfortunately, Pandora seemed to realize that was the only reasonable place to hide aswell, so she followed him and by the time they were both under there it was far too late to complain.</p><p>Satan, Levi, Asmo, and Mammon walked into the room, already arguing about something. 'Just great...' Luke thought to himself, trying to be still and not make any noise. It was uncomfortable enough being under a couch, even more so with another person down there with you.</p><p>Asmodeus and Levi seemed to be going back and forth over something or another, and Mammon was beginning to voice his annoyance, looking for any excuse to get them to stop talking. "Hey, we started off talkin' 'bout my idea, can't you two shut up? Besides, you're gonna wake up the pipsqueak if you keep goin like this."</p><p>Luke perked up, well aware that they were refuring to him. Satan, who also seemed to be completely fed up with all of this snapped back "Why don't all three of you shut up? Besides, Luke's a good kid and all but he'll have to figure out that life isn't fair one of these days.."</p><p>"Who?" Levi joked, prompting Asmo to join in "Oh, you mean Simeon's chihuahua?"</p><p>Luke huffed quietly, crossing his arms as he continued to lay on his stomach. "What do they know?..." Pandora glanced over to Luke and frowned slightly before looking back out of the small space where she could still see the rest of the room.</p><p>As Asmodeus walked by the edge of the couch, he seemed to fall over something. It all happened so fast that Luke hadn't even had time to notice Pandora change into her demon form and dart her tail out to trip the demon of Lust himself.</p><p>It took Luke a moment or two to connect all the dots. Pandora looked at him with a playful smirk wich Luke couldn't help but reciprocate. That was.. surprisingly helpful. He couldn't stop himself from letting out a giggle, but luckily Mammon was laughing like a mad man so it was easily drowned out.</p><p>Asmodeus was being a bit dramatic but had managed to convince three of his brothers to come with him to make sure nothing bad had happened to his face, and when they were gone to coast was totally clear. The two of them crawled out, Luke admittedly needing a bit of help. All things considered, Pandora wasn't too bad as far as intruders go.</p><p>"Just one more room.." Luke reminded, glancing around, trying to remember what door it was. He walked over to one door, and stood on his tip toes to look in the window that was on it. "Oh- here it is!" He tried the handle only to realize it was locked.</p><p>"Dang it.." he mumbled to himself.<br/>
Pandora walked over and asked "What's wrong with the door?"</p><p>Luke sighed heavily, about to explain that he didn't have the key, when he remembered the details of the 'house key' Pandora expressed "Oh- actually it's nothing.. You still have that key, right?" He asked her, slightly hopeful once more.</p><p>Pandora pulled the key out of her backpack, having already returned to her human form. "Yep, I always have it." She walked over to the door and stood on her tip toes aswell before making an unfortunate discovery.</p><p>She was just tall enough to reach the handle, but not quite tall enough to effectively use the key. She explained it to Luke and he insisted on trying it himself, only to find the exact same results. "So.. What are we going to do?" Luke asked, handing Pandora back her key cautiously.</p><p>Pandora thought for a moment or two before she seemed to have sparked an idea that put more light in her eyes. "Oh, just give me a boost up!" She said with excitement.</p><p>"W-What?!" Luke asked, taken aback by the suggestion at first.<br/>
"You know, just give me a little boost up so I can unlock the door."<br/>
"Why would I do that for you?!"<br/>
".. Because you're trying to get me out of your house?"</p><p>Luke thought it over for a moment before complying "Alright, alright.. I'll give you a boost up.."<br/>
Pandora smiled "Thanks Luke!" Before imedently jumping up for the boost, which Luke did not suspect. They managed to make it work though, and and the door was unlocked in no time. </p><p>As the two made their way outside, Pandora walked around to the back where she got in through the gate. It was closed, but Pandora assured Luke "Don't worry, I don't have to use my key for this, it's real easy tp climb up!" Her enthusiasm over seemingly nothing was admittedly endearing, even if she was a demon.</p><p>It was as dark as it always was in Devildom, the sun never bothering to show it's face down here, but something about this moment felt as though it was a completely different type of dark outside.</p><p>As Pandora made her way over to the gate, she looked back at Luke, a bittersweet expression replacing her excitement. "Hey.. I know we didn't exactly get to hang out, but I still had some fun with you tonight." She told him, before asking,<br/>
"So.. Will I see you later then?"</p><p>Luke thought about it this time, not wanting to say something that would make her want to break in again. One part of him was telling him to decline the offer, and that it wasn't a good idea to make friends with demons. Yet another side of him was more curious then before, wanting to perhaps see the good in something, even if he was truly afraid of it.</p><p>"Yeah.. I'll see you later. Not imedently though- please wait a little bit first." Luke responded.<br/>
Pandora's whole face lit up, she gave a small chuckle and promised "Okay, I'll wait, see you later Luke!"</p><p>And back over the fence she went, disappearing off into the night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry this took so long, ive been sick lol</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you have any jokes, notes, or comments in general, please feel free to put them in the comment section! I once had someone ask me if it was okay to leave a comment, so I'm making a statement that all comments are welcome aslong as you aren't a huge jerk about it! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>